fanmade_crossover_and_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mew Mew Power (Saban Studios Dub)
This is for the Saban Studios Dub of Mew Mew Power. Sabrina Woods/Mew Strawberry Transformations *Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis! Weapons *Strawberry Bell *Rose Bell *Strawberry Scepter Attacks *Ribbon Strawberry Check! *Ribbon Strawberry Surprise! *Ribbon Strawberry Check Healing! *Ribbon Strawberry Action! *Ribbon Strawberry Light of Life! *Ribbon of Love! *Ribbon Interception! *Ribbon Strawberry Wings of Belief! *Ribbon Kitty Bell! *Ribbon Strawberry Ultra Check! Mandy Blakely/Mew Mint Transformations *Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis! Weapons *Mint Crossbow *Mint Scepter Attacks * Ribbon Mint Echo! * Ribbon Heart Arrow! * Ribbon Mint Purification! * Ribbon Mint Target! * Ribbon Wings of Hope! * Ribbon Mint Light of Heaven! * Ribbon Bow in Action! * Ribbon Mint Purifying Light! * Ribbon Hummingbird Echo! * Ribbon Silver Arrow! * Ribbon of Action! Larissa Greenwood/Mew Lettuce Transformations *Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis! Weapons *Fighter Castanets *Lettuce Scepter Attacks *Ribbon Lettuce Rush! *Ribbon Lettuce Tidalwave! *Ribbon Lettuce Submerge! *Ribbon Deep Sea Surge Attack! *Ribbon Tidalwave Rush! *Ribbon Lettuce Light of Physics! *Ribbon Lettuce Flash! *Ribbon Dolphin Rush! *Ribbon Water Current! *Ribbon of Water! Peggy Ling/Mew Pudding Transformations *Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis! Weapons *Golden Tambourine *Pudding Scepter Attacks *Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno! *Ribbon Pudding Ring Surround! *Ribbon Pudding Ring Sword! *Ribbon Tambourine Trench! *Ribbon Goody Gumdrops! *Ribbon Crystal Dust! *Ribbon Immobilize! *Ribbon Monkey Trench! *Ribbon Pudding Light of Destruction! *Ribbon of Serenity! Tori Grant/Mew Persephone Transformations *Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis! Weapons *Violet Dagger *Persephone Scepter Attacks *Ribbon Persephone Pure! *Ribbon Persephone Spear! *Ribbon Tail Whip! *Ribbon Whiplash! *Ribbon Tail Whiplash! *Ribbon Persephone Light of Passion! *Ribbon Wolf Spear! *Ribbon Magic Cross Whip! *Ribbon Sharp Whiplash! *Ribbon Whip of Destiny! *Ribbon of Energy! Group Transformations and Attacks The Mews say "Mew Name Power" Before Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis! (ex Persephone Power!) It's a way to hide the fact that the transformation in Japanese includes their names. Attacks *Ribbon Trinity Sonata! (Strawberry, Mint and Lettuce) *Ribbon Trinity March! (Strawberry, Mint and Pudding) *Ribbon Trinity Symphony! (Strawberry, Mint and Persephone) *Ribbon Trinity Concerto! (Strawberry, Lettuce and Pudding) *Ribbon Trinity Serenade! (Strawberry, Lettuce and Persephone) *Ribbon Trinity Rondo! (Strawberry, Pudding and Persephone) *Power Pendant Attack! *Ribbon Imperial Prayer! *Ribbon Blue Aqua Drops! (with the Mew Aqua Rods) *Mew Mew Teleport! Character Changes *Ichigo/Sabrina: Ichigo is renamed Sabrina Woods. Her new animal DNA is a Wild Mountain Cat. She is 16 years old. Unlike Ichigo and Zoey, she appears less preppy and boy-crazy, and becomes more mature and leaderlike. She has a strong sense of justice, and never backs down without a fight. *Minto/Mandy: Minto is renamed Mandy Blakely. She is 16 years old. Unlike Minto and Corina, she is much less meaner to Sabrina. Her feelings for Tori grow more. *Retasu/Larissa: Retasu is renamed Larissa Greenwood. She is 16 years old. Unlike Retasu and Bridget, she appears less shy and timid, and acts much more mature and intelligent. She is the one who stood up to "The Three Beckys" instead of letting her bully her. *Bu-ling/Peggy: Bu-ling is renamed Peggy Ling. She is more older by the age of 15. Unlike Bu-ling and Kikki, she is more tomboyish and strong. In this version, she appears to be an orphan who was adopted. She is never afraid to tell about her family situation. *Zakuro/Tori: Zakuro is renamed Tori Grant. She is 17 years old. Unlike Zakuro and Renee, she is a very diligent celebrity. She appears much less meaner, and acts much more as the older sister figure of the group. Trivia * Larissa does transform but She's censored in Bright Light. In fact, all of the Mew Mew team are censored in bright light during transformations to avoid the fact of being naked. Although sometimes, the transformations are shortened like in 4Kids. * All Mews names are translated except for Zakuro but her name still refers to Pomegranate as Persephone's Myth in Greek Mythology is Related to Pomegranates * Mew Persephone does actually say her attack name unlike 4Kids where she just grunted * Mew Mint does actually say her attack name unlike 4Kids where she only said her Weapon Name * The Speech is now "We are Mew Mews, that's our name! And bringing Justice to Earth is our game!" * The Mews are aged to high school teenagers. (Sabrina, Mandy and Larissa = 16, Peggy = 15, and Tori = 17) * Both seasons are dubbed. * Some episodes with Japanese culture and stuff were replaced with new animation that includes American culture and stuff. Also, many scenes are heavily changed to avoid death and mature content. Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Saban Studios